Jack's Adviceline
by superstar727
Summary: well awaited sequel to Jack's smarter than he looks. continues on from there so you'll have to read that first. Rose is back and time has past, has she got the relationship she wished for with the doctor? ten/rose
1. Chapter 1

OKAY! finally the sequel to Jack's Smarter than he Looks!  
Don't really like the name so far  
Any ideas, feel free to send them to me!

past couple of nights i haven't been able to sleep  
this is a product of my insomnia

**Disclaimer: The storyline and ideas are mine, the characters are not.**

* * *

Three months had pasted since Rose had come back.

Martha returned to her fiancé to plan the wedding and Donna was at Torchwood with Jack,

The Doctor and Rose were finally alone, and didn't know what to do with themselves. They'd been so busy with everyone around to distract them, they hardly had a chance to talk.

Both really wanted to discuss their whole relationship as it had taken quite a change now that there were kisses, both were near immortal and had declared their love.

They just didn't know where to start.

Rose was sitting on the jump seat, watching the Doctor fiddle underneath the grating of the TARDIS, pondering how to start such a discussion with a 900 year old alien that had the relationship experience of a five year old.

"Doctor?"

Well that was a start, and seeing as he was now standing across from her, eyes focused on hers, she might as well continue.

That is she would have continued except for the fact she yawned massively and felt tired very suddenly.

The Doctor's gaze changed to a look of concern.

"You should get some sleep, been busy lately."

"'Spose I should. I'll see you in the morning yeah?"

"I'm not going anywhere."

A slight smile was plastered on his face. Not the usual one, one of reassurance.

"Tell you what, I'll put a block up so you can relax. Don't want me in your head thinking about circuits while you're trying to sleep!"

Rose just nodded as she left, trusting him completely even if her sluggish brain didn't hear a word.

*+*+*

Shortly after falling asleep Rose had woken due to a nightmare of the Doctor leaving her.

Next thing she knows the door is thrown open and in runs the Doctor. She must of made some sort of noise in her sleep that alerted him to her distress.

"Rose! Are you okay? I heard you call me."

The Time Lord's concern could be heard in his voice.

"Oh Rose." She didn't even realise she was silently crying until he wiped the tears from her face and held her close.

"You left me. You came to get me, but you couldn't find me so you left."

Rose choked back a sob as memories of her nightmare came rushing back.

"Hey, I'm here now, it's okay. It was only a dream."

Rose seemed to clam by his words and he withdrew slightly. Seeing she would be okay, the Doctor started to get up but Rose just held onto him more firmly.

"Stay with me, please?"

He'd never been able to deny her anything in the past, and he wasn't starting now.

Standing up fully he took off his shoes, socks, tie and jacket before lying down and allowing Rose to cuddle up to him, her head on his chest.

As her breathing evened out he smiled, one could get used to this. Dropping a kiss on the top of her head, the Doctor settled back and closed his eyes.

When Rose woke up in the morning she was alone. The Doctor had left, she had no idea why, could be anything really, that didn't stop her feeling somewhat rejected; that and the lack of his presence in her mind.

Rose rolled over, not entirely ready for the day, or the discussion that would eventually arise.

She needed help, someone who will listen and understand, someone who knows the both of them.

She needed Jack.

So when Rose got up that morning, she got ready with a sense of purpose. By the end of the day everything would be sorted, at least partially.  
after getting breakfast she silently asked the TARDIS to take her to see Jack.

* * *

_Let me know what you think  
Not 100% sure where this is going._


	2. Chapter 2

No reviews?  
I'll put up this chapter  
if no-one's interested I shall stop  
otherwise I'm going on holiday with no internet  
so I'll have to type it all up now, save it to a USB and find an internet cafe up there  
I'll only type up the story if people want it.

**Disclaimer: The storyline and ideas are mine, the characters are not.**

* * *

"Rose! Seems the TARDIS has decided a destination for us again!"

The Doctor greeted his companion with a manic grin while running around the consol flicking switches. When they landed he turned to her smiling brightly, which she returned, before grabbing her hand and running out the door.

"Oh."

"What?"

"Well… It's Cardiff."

Rose had to smile at his expression. He looked like someone had taken his favourite toy from him.

"Not too bad, and hey we can drop by and see Jack and Donna, Torchwood is just over there."

This cheered the alien up immensely as he pulled her along to Torchwood.

*+*+*

Five months after leaving the TARDIS with Donna, Jack hears the familiar sound of the timeship materialising. He can't help but wonder how long it's been for them and if they've come to get Donna back.

Too bad they can't have her.

"Hey Jack! What have you done with Donna?"

The captain turned to see the Doctor and Rose at the bottom of the stairs to the hub. They were holding hands but Jack noticed they were standing like there was a wall between them.

Deciding that observation could be saved for later Jack smiled, oozing his usual charm.

"Don't know why we bother with security measures when our number one enemy comes and goes as he pleases."

He got a giggle from Rose for that.

"As for Donna she's just left, spending the week with her family."

"Oh well, still got you."

"You sound disappointed, let me fix that. How about I buy you a drink?"An eyebrow was raised at the suggestion.

"I'm not falling for that."

"One can still dream…"

Rose couldn't hold back any longer. She missed this, the casual banter, she could almost forget her problems, almost.

Jack was very please to find himself with arms full of Rose. He hugged her back just as fiercely, knowing she needed it. He got the feeling this visit had an ulterior motive.

"I missed you Jack."

"Missed you too Rosie."

*+*+*

The rest of the day was spent letting the Doctor rummage through all Torchwood's alien devices while he talked to Rose about anything and everything.

"-and then she actually says 'I am not amused'! He still owes me ten quid."

Jack turned his attention from the very lovely view of the Doctor he was receiving to the blond looking at him expectantly.

"You'll never see that money."

"I know." And she smiled, but it wasn't in her eyes. Deciding now was as good a time as any Jack turned to face Rose fully.

"As much as I love hearing of your adventures I Know there's another reason you're here. You know you can tell me anything."

He watched as her shoulders slumped a little and her gaze drifted to her fingers.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Only because I know you so well. So come on tell me, whatever it is it's eating you both up." At her look Jack nodded. "It's affecting him as well. So out with it. He can't possibly be that bad in bed."

To his surprise she didn't blush, rather spoke to her hands in a small voice.

"I wouldn't know."

Silence, deafening silence, Jack couldn't stand it but at the same time he couldn't stop it.

"Can I stay here with you Jack?"

Slightly taken aback Jack reached out for her hand and squeezed it so she would look at him.

"It can't be that bad."

"I just. I can't take it. Maybe if we were just friends, but we're not and we're not more either, not really. I had a nightmare last night that he left me, when I woke up he was there, worried, must of heard me. I made him stay but when I woke in the morning he was gone. And what's worse is he's not there, in my head, it's like he's blocking me."

Jack was getting ever so angry towards the Time Lord, why would he do that?

First rule of the TARDIS: never hurt Rose. The idiot's gone and broken his own rule. Again.

"Tell you what, why don't you go shopping with Gwen, retail therapy always works wonders. Go on."

Rose stood, a little shaky at first but the idea seemed to appeal to her as she walked over to Gwen, exchanged a few words, and then the two were grabbing their bags and leaving.

Time to sort out the pinstriped man currently taking apart his microwave.

* * *

_Review please_


	3. Chapter 3

_Turns out this story won't be as long as my first one  
but that's okay cause I might think up another one for the series  
If you have any ideas or input send them my way  
Still not sure of the name for this story or how the ending's going to go._

**Disclaimer: The storyline and ideas are mine, Doctor Who is not.**

* * *

"You've upset her."

The cold tone startled the Doctor, causing him to drop the mangled LED display formally of the microwave.

His head whipped round to find Jack standing in the doorframe to the kitchen looking very opposing.

"Who?"

"Rose."

The Doctor was on his feet in an instant, confusing disappearing to make way to anger.

"Who hurt Rose?!"

"If you're going to get all dark and scary at anyone go find a mirror." Jack's voice lacked the humour it usually possessed.

The Doctor instantly deflated, "What?!"

"You've hurt Rose. She was practically in tears earlier."

At the alien's continued ignorance Jack ploughed on.

"You're blocking her mentally and left her to wake up alone, not how she went to sleep, and you wonder why she's upset?"

"I didn't… I mean." He struggled for words, finally letting out a sigh. "Can we go elsewhere, the TARDIS perhaps?"

Jack just nodded and moved slightly to the side, allowing the other man passage.

They managed to get to the TARDIS, find the kitchen, make tea and do anything else the Time Lord could manage to take up more and more time when Jack finally got sick of it.

"Sit down and stop stalling. It's been almost half an hour since we left the hub!"

Sighing in defeat the Doctor sat across from Jack, pondering how to start.

"I love her."

Silence…

"I don't love someone, I care for everybody but I've never loved someone, not how I love Rose. It scares me."

Jack took a sip of his tea, not willing to interrupt until he was sure the Doctor was ready for it.

"You saw what I'm like, I took on the Emperor of the Daleks for her, I almost let the Slitheen destroy the Earth to save her, and I died for her.

"I burnt up a sun to say goodbye,, I never say goodbye and that, that scares me.

"I blocked her mind because I'm afraid of what she'll find and I left before she woke so I wouldn't do something stupid."

Jack felt empathy for the man and when the silence continued for a good ten minutes he decided to jump in.

"She knows, she knows everything you've done, everything you are, don't worry about her. She knows you and she loves you. What's more if you don't want her to see anything she won't look, she's like that. She's Rose."

Jack caught the Doctor's gaze and held it.

"Don't you think she's scared too? She left her family on the off chance you'd still want her, if that doesn't scream love nothing does. What are you really afraid of?"

The Doctor pondered his cold tea before answering; you really couldn't hide anything from Jack.

"The talk."

"The talk? Come on Doc, you love talking!" Jack sounded incredulous.

"She will want to talk about it, about us, and I'm not good at that. What if she wants to settle down, have kids? I don't know if I could do that."

"You're doing fine talking now."

"That's not the point-"

"you don't have to talk with her. She only wants to talk because she doesn't know what happening. Remove doubt and you remove the need to talk."

"Okay then, but what next."

"Well, when two consenting adults love each other very much…"

"Jack that's not what I mean!"

The Doctor was starting to get irritated, why did Jack always have to make it about sex?!

Rose chose this inopportune moment to return from shopping; unfortunately no-one heard the TARDIS be unlocked.

"Come on Doc. If you don't have her I will."

"I don't want to have sex with Rose!"

He was angry and on his feet, about to tell Jack that he could stay out of it when the sound of a startled gasp and bags dropping alerted him to Rose's presence.

Before he could fully comprehend the situation she left, running down the corridors.

"Shit! See what you've done no _Captain?!_"

And then he was off, chasing after Rose.

* * *

_Reviews?  
Come on I know you're there reading this!_


	4. Chapter 4

_LAST CHAPTER!  
oh i know, strange isn't it? this being so short  
I go away tomorrow  
so we shall see how the next story comes out  
yes I may write another for this series.  
depends really..._

**Disclaimer: the storyline and ideas are mine, doctor who is not. BBC owns doctor who**

* * *

This was turning out to be a very bad day.

Rose was blindly running through the TARDIS, the Doctor's word's echoing in her mind, 'I don't want to have sex with Rose!'

How could she have been so stupid!

"Rose!" and now he was chasing her, calling her name repeatedly, getting angrier.

"Rose Stop!"

And then he was in front of her and she was trapped between him and the wall.

"Let me go!"

"Not until you hear me out!"

But she refused to listen and so he did the only other thing he could think of, he opened their link.

Rose was overwhelmed by him, his despair at hurting her and his anger, anger because he let Jack wind him up and now she got the wrong idea.

"See? I said that to Jack, I do not want him anywhere near my sex life, but don't think I don't want you."

"You idiot, you absolute idiot." Then she was laughing and crying. He held her tighter as the laugher faded and the tears stopped.

"Just don't do it again. No you can listen right now; don't even think about opening your mouth. I left my family yeah? We talked about that, don't pity me for it, sure sometimes it might get the better of me but you're my family now. I made my choice and I'm sticking with it. Now you have to make yours. We can be best friends like we were before or we can be more, you can't have it both ways. I can't have you one moment kissing me and then next holding me at arms length. I just can't.

"I know what you're thinking, but I'm not afraid of you. I know what you've done and I know what you will always do. You save people, sometimes that means letting others die, but in the end you always make the right choice. Do it now."

He didn't quite know what to say, he wasn't used to someone knowing him this well, and loving him that much. He could get used to it, having her there, in his arms and his head. But how to tell her was another thing, words were not enough.

Rose waited, prepared for either decision, hoping for one. He wasn't saying anything, and then she could feel it, his love for her and his need but he was holding back, he still wanted to make sure she was okay with it. And then he was kissing her and she was sharing her love for him and her lust, telling him it was okay.

The Doctor pulled Rose to him, deepening the kiss, one hand on her back, the other trying to find a door handle.

As soon as they were in a room there was no stopping him.

The door closed and all Rose's questions were answered.

*+*+*

Donna was glad to be back in Cardiff. She never really thought she'd say such a thing but a week with her mother was just too much. She only went so she could have a good chat with her grandpa and reassure him she hadn't been abducted by aliens yet.

She couldn't tell her mother what she had been doing so putting up with lectures on how she isn't going anywhere were very frequent. It took all her willpower to not turn around and tell her mum exactly where (and when) she'd been going.

It was nice to have a break but Donna was eager to get back to Torchwood and feel useful fighting aliens and all that. What she didn't expect was to see the TARDIS not a block from the hub. A smile crept along her face and soon enough she was at the entrance to the hub.

*+*+*

Jack was filling out paperwork when Donna came back. He looked up when he heard the door open and left the paperwork to meet her in the middle of the room.

"I missed you."

"Yeah, it's good to be back."

They broke out in matching grins and then Jack pulled her into a hug. Breaking apart he took two whole seconds to decide before snogging the red head until they needed air.

"So that's why you didn't want her to come back with us."

Both Jack and Donna turned towards the voice, arms still wrapped around the other.

"Well there's that and she's quite brilliant when it comes to well, everything."

"I'm happy for you two." Rose moved from behind the Doctor, smiling at the couple.

"Yeah well I couldn't let you two have all the fun." At the Blush from the Doctor and Rose Jack turned back to Donna.

"Those two will not stop. It's like a bad romance novel, couldn't keep their hands off each other long enough to save the world. Not that it needed to be saved with me around."

He winked at Donna, and although she thought he was a little big-headed, he was still cute and so she kissed the smirk off his face.

*+*+*

Two days later the four travellers sat around the table eating Chinese.

"You two going to come back on the TARDIS with us? Next stop anywhere."

"I'll go if Donna does."

"Alright spaceman, you're on."

A companionable silence fell over them as they ate. All very pleased with their life at the moment; in love and with the whole universe as their oyster.

When they finished Rose got up to put everything away, trailing her hand over the Doctor's shoulders as she went, receiving a smile for her contact.

"Do you two want a room?"

"You're one to talk Donna."

It should be noted that Donna didn't even blush at the implication of what her and Jack got up to.

"At least we didn't dance around it for years. What are you going to do now?"

"Travel, what else?"

"You really are clueless aren't you? You love her yeah? And she loves you. Now you get to commit!"

"What?!"

Donna really was enjoying this way too much, and Jack wasn't exactly jumping to the Doctor's rescue.

"Ask her to marry you. It's what we do here on Earth and I know you're and alien but she isn't. No matter what she thinks she feels about it, I'm sure she wouldn't mind continuing as you are. But a part of her will be waiting for it. Girls wait their whole lives to plan a wedding and marry their one-true-love. Poor Rose loves a dense idiot so she won't be expecting it but it'll be a nice surprise. If that doesn't convince you I could always find a way to reach her mother, tell her what you've been up to without first putting a ring on her finger!"

The Doctor listened to Donna's argument and had to agree. He loved Rose and wanted to give her everything so decided that the temp was right. He paled slightly, okay more than slightly, at the last sentence sure that if it came to it Donna would.

"Okay."

Donna was still laughing from the Time Lord's reaction at the mention of Jackie so Jack decided to jump in. "Well that was easy."

"Makes sense doesn't it? So what else do I need to know about weddings? Just need a ring don't I?"

"To start with, yeah."

* * *

Bit of Donna for those who asked about it  
Yea I can't help it had to have jack/donna.  
review?


	5. Author's Note BETA WANTED!

Hiya.

Okay so I have a plan for the next episode in the 'Not Just A Pretty Face' series  
my problem is that it has a wedding in it  
I'm not sure I'd do that well at it  
So I'm asking for the help of one of you  
If you're good at writing ten/rose weddings drop me a line!

Offcourse this also means you get to know the plot line before everyone else!

**HOUSE/WHO**  
I have a story based on "smith and jones" except instead of Martha, The Doctor meets Doctor House and Doctor Wilson.  
Yes its my House M.D/Doctor Who crossover story  
and I've almost finished writing it. I just need a Beta.  
contact me if you would like the job!


End file.
